


Coriander

by MagickGarlick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome!, girls in love uwu, magic or some sh, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickGarlick/pseuds/MagickGarlick
Summary: Stupid little story about a girl who thinks this other girl is a secret demon and refuses to admit that she has a crush on her.repost- took it down to use for school assignment (not out here to plagarise myself boys)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Coriander

Misha was used to living in the big city- to things always happening.  
And now she had to get used to living in a place where nothing happened at all.   
The only interesting thing in Podunk-Ville, (not the town’s real name), was someone attending her school, a girl by the name of Casey Lang.  
Casey was weird. Not in a big, frothing at the mouth way, but in a subtle way. Sometimes something was just... off, about her.  
Her laughter was always faint, and she kinda looked at people like she knew everything about them (creepily). This wouldn't be super duper strange on its own, however, She happened to be behind Casey one day when she was opening her bag and she saw this page of a book, and there was a pentagram, some medieval looking shifty goat fella, the whole shebang. This caused Misha to observe Casey's already previously sketchy behavior through a sketchier lens.  
And what she discovered was shocking.  
A couple of days ago, when Misha had been stalking- no, tailing Casey during recess, she saw something very strange indeed. Casey was trying to open her locker, but she seemed to be having difficulty with it. She jiggled the key futilely a few times, before giving up.  
Or so Misha had thought.  
Casey glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and didn't notice Misha due to her being a master of stealth. She then placed her hand over the lock and whispered something.  
Her locker sprung open.  
Casey collected her things like she hadn't just been up to some seriously spooky stuff.  
Misha was pretty sure that Casey’s a demon now. Which is why she was staring at her in science class, to let her know someone was onto her.  
The object of her suspicion glanced over at her. Misha made sure to narrow her eyes even more, communicate how much she didn't trust this 'Casey'.  
'If that even is your real name.' She muttered aloud.  
'What was that?' Asked the redhead to her left.  
'Nothing.' Misha said darkly.  
It didn't help that Misha's potted plant she was growing for science was tiny and wilted and sad. Casey was probably behind it. Misha cooed at the leafy infant.  
'Come on little baby, I know you have it in you. Grow big and strong for your mama.'  
They were growing coriander in order to test what kind of water was best for the plants: tap, bottled, or if you're feeling particularly raunchy, mineral. Though she swore that the other day she saw one of the boys watering his with Mountain Dew. She supposed that was also an acceptable scientific endeavor.  
She looked over enviously at Casey's plant, it was absolutely thriving. It was the best one in the entire class, and greener than Misha had ever recalled coriander to be. Clearly, something otherworldly was going on, it sucked that Misha was the only one who could see it.  
The girl beside her was carefully fondling her plant in the hope that would improve its growth. It appeared to be unsuccessful.  
'Why are we doing a science project that's more suited for primary school?' Misha whispered conspiratorially.  
The girl hummed.  
'Mhmm, Mr. Watt is pretty old, so he just likes to set up something for us to waste our time on until we can fail at the end of the year. My older brother said that he made them grow coriander too. I'm pretty sure he just takes it home and uses it in his cooking after we're finished.'

'Lit.' Misha replied.  
She looked down at her sad coriander. She wasn't sure it was edible, but she'll be damned if she's gonna let an absent-minded old fart steal it, even if it dries to a crisp Misha is taking it home and seasoning... something, with it.  
It's a matter of principle.

When she got home she immediately approached her dad.  
'You will not guess what happened with-'  
'Casey?' He raised an eyebrow, fingers poised over his computer. He was sick today, which made him easily accessible to confide in.  
'Yes, today she confirmed my suspicions, her locker-'  
'Jesus Christ why can't you admit you have a crush?' He groaned, voice sounding kind of stuffy.  
'Uhmm, that is not correct, why would I have a crush on such a suspicious character?'  
'My own daughter, a stalker.' He continued, oblivious to Misha's protests.  
'She has a book. About Satan. And her coriander-'  
'She takes history, of course she has a book about Satan!' He interrupted, completely ignoring her very valid point about coriander.  
'Yeah, well- hey, how do you know she takes history?'  
'Because you know her class schedule and you talk to me about it. Because you are a creepy individual with a raging crush on a-'  
'Possible demon.'  
'Girl your age.' He corrected.  
'She opened her locker with magic.' Misha countered.  
He sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
'Just ask her out already.' He pointed an accusatory finger at Misha. 'I should arrest you.'

The next day at school, Casey (demon) Lang confronted her.  
Misha eyed Casey warily as she approached her.  
'Hi there!' she said fake brightly, much like a demon pretending to not be a demon.   
'I'm Casey-, uh, in your science class.' She added, holding out her hand. Misha took the proffered hand with caution.  
'Misha.' She said as briefly as possible as she shook it, knowing not to fraternize (sorortise?) with the enemy.  
'So, I've uh, noticed that you stare at me in class, like, a lot.'  
'That would be accurate, yes.' Misha said, slightly coldly.  
'And I...' Casey briefly looked down, head of bouncing curls covering her forehead. 'Was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie sometime? Just you and me.'  
Misha's world skidded to a halt.  
Everything seemed to still except for the incessant pounding of her heart.  
'Uh... That is what's going on here, right? Misha?'

Casey knows her name.  
Oh my god.  
Dad was right.  
She has a God. Damn. Crush.   
'It sure is,' she replied smoothly, her body being possessed by someone with far more chill than she, 'sorry for staring at you so much, that was creepy. How do you feel about that new one coming out.' She bent slightly, 'the horror-vampire one?'  
Casey smiled lightly, and her eyes crinkled like she was enjoying her own private joke.  
'We can work out the details over text.'  
Misha took that as an invitation to whip out her trusty ballpoint pen which had been collecting lint in her denim jacket for about half a year. She probably should have washed the jacket in that time or taken out the pen to do schoolwork (hah) but that wasn't the case.  
After all, she always had important detective work taking up her laundry time.  
'Where do you want it?' Misha said, winking non-dorkily. Casey held out her arm, and Misha grabbed it, scrawling her number along Casey's soft skin. She handed the pen to Casey who proceeded to do the same. Her hands were soft too. And little, are hands usually that small? and cute and soft-  
Seriously, her hands, that's what's getting you hot and bothered?  
Misha did not allow her slight hyperventilation to show, and she did not accidentally choke out,  
'You're so pretty-' to the object of her suspicion/affection, to which the reply was not a confused look from those dark, soft, eyes.

Misha had a sudden urge to run her fingers through Casey's brown curls, but she refrained as they hadn't even gone on one date yet and she still might be a demon. Misha may be hopelessly in love, but that locker action was still pretty dodgy. She's just going undercover with the date thing.  
Deep, deep undercover.  
'So uh, I guess I'll see you this weekend?' Casey said.  
'Yep.' Misha replied, cool as a cucumber on fire.

Come evening, Misha is chopping up some carrots next to her father, to whom she has delegated the role of chopping up onions because she's fairly sure her eyes are more sensitive than his.  
'So you finally got on a date with her after stalking her for two weeks.'  
'Yep.'  
'And she asked you out.'  
'I don't understand your confusion, dear father. For who could resist my ample charm and charismatic powers of seduction?'  
'You stared at her for a fortnight and she was okay with it. I mean, I was expecting the next development in this little teen-drama to be a court-issued restraining order, not movie night.'  
'I still think she might be a demon.' Misha muses, 'but I suppose I'll put my prejudice aside, for now, she seems nice. Even if she is a demon.'  
'You're an atheist Misha.'  
'I'm open-minded, dad. Besides, that was some seriously skeevy locker stuff. Maybe she's a faery or witch or something, and is just casually interested in Satan rather than committed.'  
'I swear to god-'  
'You may need to.'  
All in all, Misha was excited about the movie-date


End file.
